The Doctor and Rose Tyler: The Soundtrack
by PleasedAsPunch
Summary: Song fic that chronicles Nine through Tentoo and Rose.


**A/N: I don't usually write song fics, but when I do, they're the product of a six hour road trip and nothing to think about but corn, corn, corn, cows, corn, oh, look, a horse, and Doctor Who. I realize that some of these songs are often associated with Rose/Ten (like the Coldplay songs), but I had to use them because they are perfect. There are 18 total songs. I'm posting them in groups of 2-3. The first few songs align with canon/plot, but after the Metacrisis, I make my own speculations as to the Rose/Tentoo plotline. Give the songs a listen while you're reading!**

**As always, I don't own Doctor Who or any of these lovely characters. Thank you for reading!**

**Track #1** **: Nine Before Rose**

_**Hysteria**_**, Muse**

_"It's holding me, morphing me_

_and forcing me to strive_

_to be endlessly cold within_

_and dreaming I'm alive."_

He is a hard man. In this regeneration, it is chiseled into his face, carved into his features. He is cold, flanked in leather, and his face is permanently set in a stern glare—his silent rage the only thing keeping him alive.

He turns his back on his planet even though there is no planet to turn his back on.

But there's Earth. He's always had Earth, teeming with humans, oblivious to the universe around them. They have never known the destruction of the Time War, and they are ignorant of its shadow.

Perhaps he would go there. He might poke around; make sure everything is in ship-shape. He needed a breath of fresh air. He needed to put his feet on solid ground and feel the weight of his flesh on his bones, something to remind him he was might have morphed into a new man, but that he was still living.

He would go to Earth, stay for a bit, and leave again—go hopping around the universe, dreaming that his past was still alive.

And perhaps he would buy a banana.

**::**

**Track #2**: **Nine Meets Rose**

_**She's Got You High, **_**Mumm-Ra**

_"She's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_The sun's in the sky; it makes for happy endings,_

_you can't deny you want a happy ending."_

This girl, this human girl, Rose—yes, that's her name—she was quick. Asked all the right questions, she did. But he won't make a point of seeing her again. In another life she might have made a good companion, but this time he didn't want to get too tied down; he'd be off soon, anyway, as soon as he sorted out these mannequins, which where proving to be a bloody menace.

She'd be fine. Of course she'd be fine.

_The Powell Estate_, he read on a sign before walking into a complex of flats that were probably not the dodgiest in London, but might give a few places a run for their money. The signal from his Sonic was pointing him his way, towards a rogue bit of Plastic, but how it could have gotten all the way out here, he could hardly fathom.

He was getting closer as the Sonic guided him up a flight of stairs to an orange door with a cat flap. It seemed to him the least likely place for an alien attack, but he'd seen stranger.

As he began to unscrew the cat flap from the door, he started thinking of Rose's voice, but in his head it sounded irritated. Why was he thinking about her? Why could he hear her voice in his head so clearly? She was talking to somebody, not him…and something about…a cat flap.

A cat flap?

He poked at the small flap in the door and bent his head to look inside. What he saw was surely the result of an old man's imagination stirring a giant pot of coincidence.

But he didn't believe in coincidence.

**::**

**Track #3**: **Rose and Nine Go Adventuring**

_**Everything**_, **Michael Buble**

_"You're a falling star, you're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._

_And when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._

_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."_

He never asked twice. This was a new one for him. He couldn't say that it scared him, per se, but it jolted him, because even if he didn't know how to explain it, she was important to him.

In someway he couldn't explain—and would never admit—she felt so vital to this regeneration. In the way that he felt cold and hollow before, deflecting with insults and overly large smiles, now he felt more at ease. But he would never, ever tell her that. Maybe she knew already. They were quite the team, the two of them. This young, very pretty human girl somehow managed to become…well, his handler. Without either of them really realizing, she'd become a strange sort of balancing force for him. Telling him that he could stop now, smiling that smile when his rage got the best of him. He couldn't be good for her, he thought, but she was without question good for him. One day she would realize that he wasn't good for her, that he was so angry and broken and a dead-end road with a life he was duty-bound to continue living, and she would leave. But for now they were perfect, or at least as close to perfection as he had ever known.

He could deal with that, for now.

**More to follow!**

**Please review!**


End file.
